Just Another Love Story
by tiria321
Summary: WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF? (this story is about my friend(Crystal) who is in high school, and she meets Alfred who wants to be her hero. rated M to be safe I DO NOT OWN HETALIA (there will be sex scene towands the end)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA~~

This story is for my friend who fangirls over Alfred/America =D

Warning:a little bit of cussing, a bit of…it towards the end. ~enjoy~

Summary: WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF? (The school in this story is CO-ED and this story is about my friend(Crystal) who is in high school, and she meets

Alfred who wants to be her hero)

* * *

Chapter One

Tired eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. Groaning, Crystal sat up on her bed, glanced at the clock, and let her head fall on her pillow

again.

"School," she thought."Ugh." She rolled around on her bed, trying to get comfortable. Frustrated, she got out of bed and lazily dragged herself

downstairs. Yes, Crystal, a sophomore high school girl has a two-story house. She's rich, bitches~. Yawning, Crystal got ready for school. When she finally

arrived in school, she half walked, half crawled to her locker. Opening her locker, she stared into it stupidly, feeling light-headed. Feeling a light tug on her

uniform sweater, she identified the person without looking.

Kilee, her half-sister who always carried a polar bear in her arms, looked at Crystal with concerned eyes. "Are you ok, Onee-Chan?"

Crystal sighed, grumbling, "I fucking feel like I'm going through WWI AND WWII."

Kilee smiled. That's her sister all right, so… so… American. Grinning now, she gave her older sister a hug. The bell rang, and Kilee let go of her sister to go

to her freshman class. Crystal watched her younger sister leave with a slight smile on her face. She meant so much to her, even if she was just a half-

sister. Closing her locker, Crystal hurried to class. Ever since her parents left to Russia for… uhhh… what was it again? Anyways, they have "business" to

take care of in that country, so they were not home. Crystal doesn't have money problems because her parents send money every month … most of the

time… but hey, that's another story~. While Crystal was hurriedly turning a corner to get to her classroom, she bumped into someone.

* * *

So. This is my first fanfict that I ever wrote. My friends seem to like the storyies that I write, so I continued writting~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Startled, Crystal dropped her books. Mumbling a quick apology, she bent down to pick them up. At the same time, the other bent to help with a smile and a

silent "sorry". Hands touched and eyes met. Crystal found herself staring at the deep, perfectly blue sky. Wait, those are eyes… "Shit," Crystal thought as

she found herself blushing, "this guy is cute." He had blond hair with light, sky-blue eyes and a good-natured grin. As he handed the books to the

sophomore, he laughed and said, "sorry I bumped into you, dude…" he blinked once, looking straight into Crystal's brown eyes-which made her blush

deeply, smirked and said, "dudette". Laughing, he ran off exclaiming, "I'm the Hero, but we're both late for class!" "Dudette? Hero? What the hell?" Crystal

thought as she ran into her classroom, where she was greeted with eyes, eyes all fixed on her. The sophomore let out a sigh and took her seat thinking,

"Yeah, please stare at me like I just killed five people, not a few minutes late to class."

* * *

=p I apologize that my fanfict chapters are soooo short...


	3. Chapter 3

hi~ so. uhhh... Crystal just gets to know Alfred.

* * *

Chapter Three

"So that's his name, huh…" Crystal murmured, "Alfred F. Jones." The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile as the senior introduced himself; that he

was American, 17 years old. His sky blue eyes scanned the class, landed on her, and winked roguishly. Crystal blushed, rolled her eyes and focused her

gaze on what was outside; an American flag, waving in the wind. From the corner of her eye, she saw Alfred take a seat next to her. She turned to face him

and felt a warm, moist sensation on her lips. Completely taken aback, Crystal gasped softly and drew back, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. (Or

excitement~) Alfred, however, seemed quite pleased, but Crystal could tell that the senior was blushing fiercely. Crystal chuckled silently, admitting that

Alfred was incredibly attractive when he blushed. There was an awkward silence between them for the rest of class. Crystal did catch Alfred glancing at her

from time to time…or did he catch her glancing at him? Oh well, no one gives a fish, so you don't have to give one either~. After a few days of getting to

know each other better,(Crystal and Alfred) Crystal was going through her locker and books when she felt a light punch on her arm and without thinking,

she whipped around, fingers curled into a fist and struck.

* * *

I guess it's ok for my first fanfict, but they ARE very short, eh? =D thanks for reading~~


	4. Chapter 4

yay~~ longer chapter~~ XD

* * *

Chapter Four

Alfred yelped and rubbed his cheek painfully, whimpering, "W-what was that for?" Crystal sighed, relived that she was not caught punching a cute-male-

senior-who-just-transferred-from-another-school. It wasn't just the teachers or the principle, but there were also… those girls. Crystal removed Alfred's

hand from his now color changing cheek and inspected it closely. Crystal sighed again, this time out of frustration. "I'm sorry Alfred." Then she grinned. "My

reflexes just kicked in." "Well." Alfred huffed, "First, you're not as defenseless as I thought. Second, apology not accepted." Alfred blushed and avoided

Crystal's full brown eyes, saying casually, "but since I'm the hero and you're my friend, I'll let it slip this time." Crystal let out a yelp when Alfred suddenly

grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close, whispering in her ear, "in return…let me show you something?" When Crystal shot him a questioning look, Alfred

blushed, laughed nervously and said, "Don't get the wrong idea. I just want you to see this school's rooftop view…pretty nice, actually." Crystal chuckled,

"the roof is off-limit for the students. You're such a rule breaker, you bastard." Alfred looked off into the hallway and leaned on the lockers. "That's because

I'm so badass; and besides, there's no teacher around since it's after school. Why look so hesitant, Crystal? Scared?" he asked teasingly. "So will you come

with me?" he asked again, this time looking straight at the sophomore. "Sure~ why not?" Crystal broke eye contact, feeling squirmy and uncomfortable.

She wasn't hesitant because she was going to go on the roof, it was because of Alfred. Though friends, they didn't have much privacy together, considering

the girls that chased the blonde hair, blue-eyed senior around all the time during school hours. She's been to the roof several times before. When Crystal

and Alfred arrived on the roof of the school, Crystal leaned on something that looked like a very, very, old rail. She thought better of it and moved a bit

away, stopping when she heard Alfred mumble something. "If you're gonna say something, say it damn louder." Crystal searched the senior's face, but his

face was pointed at the ground. (Or the roof top…cause…you know, they're on the roof~) running a hand through his hair, Alfred looked up at Crystal's

slightly confused/annoyed face, cleared his throat and said hesitantly, "will you…be my…girlfriend?" "Whoa…" Crystal's head spun. "Wwwwhhhoaaaaa?"

Without thinking, Crystal took a step back…the old, rusty rail gave away, and the sophomore found herself falling off the 3-story school. "Fuck gravity."

Crystal thought as she found herself falling. Her senses suddenly half-shut down, everything around her turned slow motion, and the panicked sophomore

heard herself scream, saw Alfred's scared face as he yelled out her name, and saw the senior jump off after her. His arms wrapped around her, one on her

waist and one on her head protectively. "Idiot." Crystal murmured, but she held the senior tightly, and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

oh, america. Always trying to be the hero~


	5. Chapter 5

well, at first, I thought it would be a good idea if Crystal died and Alfred somehow gets her back, but Crystal wanted her fanfict to be as realistic as possible~

* * *

Chapter Five

Crystal twitched as she woke up. "Where am I?" The sophomore sat up on the bed, feeling very familiar with her surroundings. Automatically, she glanced

up at her clock on the wall of her room.

Crystal looked around, confused. "Didn't I fall from the roof of my school with Alfred trying to be the hero? Was that

day just an illusion?" Crystal jumped out of her bed and stared at her calendar across the room. Shocked, the sophomore placed her face near it. Her

experience with the fall with Alfred happened a month and a half ago.

"So you're finally awake." said a voice behind her. Crystal turned her attention to her

room's entrance. There stood the most beautiful person Crystal has ever seen in her life. The man had blonde hair, blue eyes, with glasses perched on his

nose, and a perfect smile on his lips…and shirtless.

Recognizing the senior, Crystal stammered, "H-how d-did you get in my house and… uh…why are you

shirtless?"

Alfred grinned, "It's the middle of summer and your half sister's boyfriend is my brother."

Lots of questions were going through Crystal's head, but she let out an awkward, "oh."

The sophomore cocked her head, bewildered when tears suddenly popped out of Alfred's eyes and was completely surprised as the senior suddenly ran

toward her, embraced her, and quietly cried into her hair. "First I thought you were going to die. Then that damn

dumbass doctor gave you medicine that would make a person fall asleep for almost two months."

Crystal chuckled, "Doctors these days." The sophomore too, fell silent and let her arms go around the senior's smooth, warm, shirtless body. The tip of her

fingers touched something that wasn't skin.

* * *

another short chapter...oh, so...remember Kilee from chapter one? yup. she's dating Mattew/Canada~ (she's also my "editor" for SOME my fanficts. She's been writting fanfics for a long time, so I trust her.) =)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay~~ I'm finally done with Chapter six and working on chaper seven~

* * *

Chapter Six

When the sophomore took a peek at Alfred's back, she gasped, broke the hug, and looked straight at Alfred's blue eyes.

"W-what happened?" she stammered.

Alfred walked over to a long mirror on Crystal's room's wall and turned so he could look at his bare back.

A scar that ran from his shoulder down to his lower back was indeed very visible. "I'm so badass, eh? How do you like my new tattoo?"

Narrowing her eyes, Crystal walked over to the smiling senior and poked at the "tattoo".

Alfred yelped and cringed, whimpering, "D-don't touch it…"

Crystal raised an eyebrow and Alfred looked at the floor, murmuring, "I got stitches from the fall."

"Alfred…" Crystal's voice was full of guilt. "I'm sorry."

The sophomore was usually not a very emotional person, but she could not stop the tear that came out from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Alfred took a step towards her, wiped the tear and held her again, making her heart melt as he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be a hero…your hero."

With that, he adjusted his face so Crystal's face was one-inch away and smiled at her. Crystal's head swam. "What the fuck?! Why are you so dramatic right now? Why am I feeling emotional? What's going on?"

"By the way…" Alfred reached for a lock of her hair and gave it a little tug, distracting the sophomore from her thoughts.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS =D


	7. Chapter 7

YAAAAYYYYYY! finally done with chapter7, The First Vision. sorry i was late~ exam week...

* * *

Chapter Seven (the first vision)

"You never gave me an answer to my question."

"W-what question?" Crystal stammered.

Alfred chuckled, "Well, it has been a month and a half…" he took a deep breath. "Will…you…be…my girlfriend?"

"Oh. That question." Before Crystal could answer, she found herself awake in bed. Completely confused, the sophomore looked around. Alfred was not here.

Was that a dream? Crystal stumbled out of her bed and went downstairs. Crystal stopped and stared at what was going on in her living room. (Hmm…Does

anyone else smell pancakes and maple syrup?) There on the sophomore's couch was her half-sister Kilee and a man that looked similar to Alfred… (But not

really) they were kissing; French kissing. Awkward…Crystal tapped her foot impatiently.

"I hate to interrupt, but what the hell is going on here and who is he?" the sophomore said, pointing at the blond haired, lavender eyed man while giving

her sister a stare down that said, "You-don't-fuck-in-my-house-unless-you-have-my-permission."

Breaking the awkward atmosphere, Kilee laughed, wrapping her arms around the blushing, shy looking man who was about her age.

"Crystal, this is Alfred's brother and my boyfriend. Matthew, this is my sister…and soon to be your brother's girlfriend." Crystal blushed and stared at her sister.

Kilee just grinned and whispered, "He's totally hot isn't he? He's Canadian~."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "What is it with Canadian stuff, especially Canadian guys that you dig…besides the fact that you're Canadian?" Again the awkward

silence.

Kind of breaking the silence, Matthew shyly spoke up, saying, "Hi. M-my name is Matthew Williams and as Kilee said, I'm Alfred's brother."

"Eh?"

Matthew flinched as Crystal's loud voice completely broke the silence.

"Sorry dude, but can you speak up? I can't hear you."

Matthew flinched again and this time took a step back.

Crystal burst out laughing. "No wonder my shy, quiet sister likes you. You're like a boy version of her!"

Matthew laughed softly, "And no wonder why my loud, care-free brother is crazy for you…you are like a girl version of him."

Crystal chuckled and leaned toward her sister, whispering, "He's not my type, but I think he's perfect for you."

Kilee chuckled, saying sarcastically, "I'm glad you approve, big sister…" Matthew stayed on the sidelines, smiling. "I have no idea what to say." He thought.

"Crystal? Would you like to go to the hospital to see Alfred?" Kilee said softly, the atmosphere changing serious.

"Is he ok? What happened? Was it the fall?" Crystal frantically asked, worries shown clearly in her dark brown eyes. Before Kilee could reply to her sister,

the window close to her shattered, and a bull, a yellow bird, and a white bird charged into the house. Even before the American and the two Canadians

could react or scream, the bull flung Kilee in the air and she landed on its back, dazed. Then the bull turned heels/hooves and ran out the damaged

window/wall, with the two birds following.

"K-Kilee!" Matthew yelled; his volume no more than how Alfred normally talked. Crystal quickly got over her sudden shock and yelled at Matthew (who was

now getting more than freaked out), running for the closet where she(her parents) kept…defense weapons, and barking instructions at him.

"Go out, start the car, and wait for me! We're gonna track them down!" receiving no reply from the Canadian, the sophomore turned to look at him…but he

was not there.

Crystal was puzzled. "I didn't know a person could move that fast…" Suddenly, everything around her went blurry, and the confused sophomore found

herself awake, back in her bed.

* * *

finally a chapter that's nice and long~

the bull and the two birds hint the BTT in the future chapters~ (the second, third, and fourth visions mostly)


	8. Chapter 8

~da-zee~~ chapter eight! yayyyyyyyy XD XD XD

* * *

Chapter Eight (the second vision)

Frustrated, Crystal kicked her blanket away from her, sat up on her bed and was about to try to figure out what in the world was going on, but a loud knock

on her door interrupted her thoughts. She hurriedly ran to the door, opened it, and peeked outside.

"A-Alfred?" Crystal stammered, eyes tearing up.

"Awww… sweetz, don't cry," Alfred laughed. Ignoring the nickname, Crystal flung herself on the American. Their lips met and both Americans stood there,

motionless and blushing fiercely. Then Crystal felt Alfred's lips twitch into a smirk. "Oh God why is he smirking," she thought. She jumped and slightly

winced when she felt Alfred's arms snake around her hips and tug her closer to him. At the same time, he tilted his head, making the kiss more than just lip

-touching. Crystal mentally scratched out a question from her need to know list. He IS a good kisser.

She then hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking, "If this is just a dream, the world has a dickish humor." A weird laugh interrupted her train

of thought…and the kiss.

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

standing there in front of her house, slightly leaning on the door frame was…a stranger. Crystal awkwardly let her arms down, but Alfred did not release his

hold on her.

"Alfred." She hissed, while trying to pry herself loose…but failing. Alfred calmly studied the stranger. He had slightly long, blonde hair, blue eyes, a small,

almost unnoticeable beard, and he had one heck of a French accent.

It was obvious that he was a complete stranger to the two Americans, so Crystal decided to speak first. "Umm…can I help you?"

The Frenchman continued laughing his weird laugh, and replied cheerfully, "No, Mon Cher. But I suggest you two do continue."

Crystal's expression said, "What the phuck?" Alfred's expression was just plain suspiciousness. Then he noticed a white bird on the Frenchman's shoulder.

The senior's expression changed to a wide grin, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Dude! What kind of bird is that?" he said, pointing at the bird and waving his other arm up and down.

Crystal stared at Alfred, murmuring, "Really? A bird? Well, at least I can move now…" the sophomore sighed and looked at the bird. There was something

very familiar about that bird. A white, seemingly unspecified bird. Where had she seen it? The Frenchman looked at the bird perched on his shoulder and

grinned.

"Zis is Pierre," he said, turning to Alfred. "Pierre is-"

"He's one of the birds!" Crystal interrupted, remembering that a bull, a yellow bird, and a white bird that had kidnapped her sister. The bird Pierre, stared at

her with innocent eyes while the two guys looked confused. Crystal narrowed her eyes at the bird and his owner.

"This bird is one of the three animals that broke into my house and kidnapped my sis-" she was interrupted as she found herself alone and awake in bed,

once again.

"-ter." She finished and groaned.

* * *

One of the BTT down, two to go! (if you were wondering, since these visions are just visions, it is still the same day when Crystal woke up the first time with Alfred shirtless)


End file.
